TheMeatly (Easter Egg)
theMeatly is both a character and a recurring Easter Egg from throughout the chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine, and he can only be located in a small secret room behind a Boris poster. Background Description Based on the mascot of the game's developing company and comic series, he is tall with long, skinny black limbs, and a floating circular white head with black eyes, a complete lack of neck, and a line for a mouth. Even though his rectangular body is red in the comic series, it is light, yellowish-brown in color due to the color-style for the game itself. His entire self also appears completely flat, as if made out of paper. Personality It is technically not explained what theMeatly's in-game personality is. He just remain standing, never moved an inch, and barely does anything. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures To find the Easter Egg, complete the puzzle by collecting all six items and activate the Ink Machine. Then head to the room where the corpse of Boris' clone is located, and approach Boris' "Sheep Songs!" poster from the right side of the room where the "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" message is at. After following those steps, Henry will find a small room where theMeatly is in, standing next to the candle. Chapter 2: The Old Song Activate the ink pump from Sammy's office and head into the music writing room. Then walk through the wall with a Boris poster on it and Henry will find theMeatly for the second time. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall If Henry finished all chores for "Alice", he can go through Boris' poster from the small workshop room located on Level P to find theMeatly for the third time, where he is seen sitting next to the table and appears to be having some kind of "dinner" with a hamburger, mashed potato-like food, a cup, and a tea pot. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Trivia * It is impossible to get behind theMeatly, due to the fact that he is standing between the "invisible walls". * All of theMeatly's locations in chapters so far are behind a Boris poster. ** Additionally the surrounding walls so far are different from the wall Henry enters to go to theMeatly's room. * Henry says "What the heck is this?" when entering theMeatly's room in all chapters. This could maybe Henry saying he does not know who theMeatly is. * theMeatly is the only character from Chapter 1's prototype so far that was not changed for Chapter 1's remastered updates. * theMeatly has confirmed that he will be a recurring Easter Egg in every chapter. * With the axe, Henry can hit theMeatly but will not break though. Gallery SecretEntrance.gif|Henry entering the secret room in Chapter 1 where theMeatly is located. AfterMeatly.jpg|theMeatly while the workshop's flooding in Chapter 1. TheMeatlyChap2.gif|theMeatly easter egg from Chapter 2. DontHurtTheMessager.gif|Henry hitting theMeatly with the axe in Chapter 2. TheMeatlyCH3InGame.png|theMeatly from Chapter 3. pl:TheMeatly ru:TheMeatly TheMeatly Category:Characters Category:Easter Egg characters Category:Males